


The Road To Hells

by verhalen



Series: Homeward Bound [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Worldweavers - Multiverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Banter, Bisexual Male Character, Come Eating, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hells the Unicorn, Humor, M/M, Maglor Is So Done, Maglor in the Modern-day, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rimming, Soren being Soren, Stuffed Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Very Literal Fluff, Vibrators, Voyeurism, adults behaving like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: The follow-up to Narya's one shotGrin And Bear It.Claire and Sören have a little present for their partner "Mark Lowry".





	The Road To Hells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya (Narya_Flame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grin And Bear It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991878) by [Narya_Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame). 



**April 2010**   
_St. Andrews, Scotland_

  
  
As soon as they were back at the house, Mark pulled Claire and Sören into a tight embrace, planting a kiss on top of each of their heads.  
  
"I missed you," he said.  
  
"We missed you too." Sören reached up and stroked Mark's face, and leaned in to give him a proper kiss on the lips. What was meant to be a sweet, gentle kiss quickly heated, and as much as Claire enjoyed watching them, her body starting to respond to the sight, they _did_ have to be practical and start unpacking.  
  
Dax, the cat, was coming over for attention now, circling them, rubbing up against their legs. Sören reached down and scooped her up, rubbing his nose in her fur. "We missed our baby," he said, skritching her, smiling as Dax responded with a purr.  
  
"Shall I make tea?" Mark asked.  
  
"Please," Claire said. She gave Dax some pettings and then she nudged Sören. "Let's unpack."  
  
With a reluctant sigh, Sören carried luggage upstairs, and once it was situated on the bed it was zipped open and Claire and Sören began to put things away, depositing dirty laundry from the bags they were carried in, into the hamper. Claire noted with amusement that the hamper had been empty - Mark had taken it upon himself to do laundry over the weekend, and judging from how clean everything was, he'd passed the time on a bit of a tidying binge.  
  
Sören smiled as he pulled out Sparkle Bunny, the friend he'd made at Build A Bear for his blue bunny. His grin got bigger when he took out the blue-and-white Build A Bear box with Mark's gift. Claire grinned, too.  
  
"Tea's ready," Mark called from downstairs, and Claire heard his footsteps climbing up. "Do you guys want to go out for dinner, or..." He peeked into the bedroom. "Do you want me to cook...?" His train of thought was interrupted by the box Sören was holding, and the wicked grin on Sören's face.  
  
"Oh no," Mark said. "Is that what I think it is."  
  
Sören and Claire looked at each other. "I think relaxing at home sounds nice," Claire said, and Sören nodded.  
  
"A nice quiet evening would be lovely," Sören said. He thrust the box at Mark. "Go on."  
  
Mark took the box, giving them both a look, and then he opened it. Inside was a unicorn, pinkish-purple with a pink horn, blue eyes, wearing a sparkly, gauzy, gossamer outfit in shades of blue, pink, and purple. The unicorn's mane was pink, yellow, and blue.  
  
"You got me a unicorn," Mark said, an eyebrow raised; Claire knew he was remembering the conversation where they'd explained the "unicorn" and "unicorn chaser" polyamory terminology to him.  
  
"It was even in the colors of the Bi Pride and Pan Pride flags," Sören supplied helpfully. "I don't _think_ that was intentional on Build A Bear's part, but it works."  
  
Mark facepalmed.  
  
Claire giggled.  
  
Mark pulled the unicorn out of the box - Sören took the empty box - and Mark turned the unicorn over in his hands, inspecting it, his expression so serious that it made Claire laugh even harder.  
  
"I... I don't even know what to say," Mark said.  
  
"Thank you would be a place to start," Claire said.  
  
"And your unicorm needs a name," Sören said.  
  
Mark gave Sören another look. "Sören... first of all, I am not naming it. Second of all, that's not how you pronounce _unicorn_..."  
  
"Wait, what's that, Sparkle Bunny?" Sören picked up Sparkle Bunny and moved its head up and down like it was a ventriloquist's puppet. "Sparkle Bunny thinks your unicorm needs a name."  
  
" _Hells_ , Sören..."  
  
"That's it!" Sören's face lit up. "Hells! Hells the unicorm!"  
  
Claire doubled over, collapsing on the bed in a gigglefit. The exasperated look on Mark's face just made her laugh even harder, and harder still when Sören pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of Mark holding Hells, scowling as fiercely as a man could while holding a stuffed unicorn doll.  
  
"He even looks like you," Sören said, taking the unicorn's chin. "Such a sweet face..."  
  
Mark gave Claire a pleading look. "Claire, help me out here."  
  
"I do not wish to get involved," Claire quipped, a payback for months ago with Mark's refusal to help when Sören and Harrison were in hysterics over Claire's "wee beastie shaped like a hairy sausage" commentary on haggis.  
  
Sören came over to Mark and gave him a hug. "You're so cute," Sören said, and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"You're such a brat, Sören." Mark playfully swatted Sören's bottom, his expression softening a bit.  
  
"You know you love it. You know you missed it." Sören's fingers brushed aside a strand of Mark's hair and tweaked the pointy tip of his ear. "And we missed our Elf... unicorn... thing."  
  
Mark put his arms around Sören then, and spent a moment just rocking him back and forth, stroking his curls. His eyes were closed and his face was tight; Claire could feel the ache he'd felt all weekend, the relief that they were back home safe and sound, the worry that something would happen to them on the trip...  
  
Mark patted Sören's shoulder, and shoved the unicorn at him before taking a step back. "I ought to get dinner started..."  
  
"I'm hungry for something other for food right now." Sören crinkled his nose and bit his lower lip, eyes locked with Mark's.  
  
With a growl Mark pulled Sören back into his arms, crushing Sören's mouth against his, and began marching Sören backwards towards the bed. Claire moaned as she watched them kissing, heat flooding her body as Mark began to pull off Sören's T-shirt, reached to undo Sören's belt. Sören got his jeans and underwear off as Mark started to strip, and soon Claire was undressing too, joining them on the bed. The tea was forgotten in the rush of passion.  
  
"I want to ride my unicorn," Sören whispered, fingers playing over Mark's bare chest, walking down to the hard cock.  
  
Mark kissed him deep and hungry. "Please."  
  
Sören kissed him back, and then with a teasing grin on his face, he kissed and licked his way down Mark's body, making him moan and shiver, and at last he took Mark's cock into his mouth. Claire and Mark kissed as they watched Sören suck, getting Mark's cock wet and ready to be taken; Mark's fingers played between Claire's legs, rubbing her clit in slow, lazy circles as she got more and more wet between Mark's kisses and watching her husband's full lips wrapped around Mark's cock, the heat in Sören's brown eyes as he watched them kissing.  
  
Claire got the lube out for Sören, and after Sören had been sucking Mark for awhile she slicked her fingers and slid one into his opening, then two, then three, making Sören moan with his mouth full and suck harder and faster. When Sören was fucking her fingers, good and ready for riding, Claire took out her vibrator, wanting to watch.  
  
The sight of Sören sinking down on Mark's cock - the look on their faces as they joined - was so delicious that Claire almost came right away. Watching their sensuality with each other, Sören riding slowly, caressing Mark and being caressed, Claire had her first orgasm, and again when Sören leaned in and he and Mark began to kiss, Sören playing with Mark's hair. She came again when Mark moved in to lick and suckle Sören's pierced nipples, fingers playing with the ring of one as his mouth worked on the other, and Sören started riding him harder, not able to help it.  
  
Then Sören had a hand on her body as he continued to brush and stroke Mark's body with the other hand, and Mark dipped his fingers inside her, turning to kiss her as she turned up the speed on her vibrator. Sören and Mark were taking turns kissing her now, and still kissing each other, and Sören was riding him hard, moaning louder and louder. Claire's breath hitched, thighs clenching, her body trembling; she ground out "Take that cock, Sören," eyes drawn to Mark plunging in and out of him again and again, the look of ecstasy on Sören's face as he got closer.  
  
Sören's cock was dripping precum, and when Mark began to stroke him with one hand, still working his fingers inside Claire with the other, Sören collected precum on his own fingers and stuck them in Mark's mouth. The sight of Mark sucking and licking Sören's fingers, lust on his face, made Claire climax again, and she came even harder when Sören anointed his nipples with precum, crying out and bucking feverishly when Mark suckled like he was starving for it. Sören grabbed Mark's hair and held on for dear life. "Oh god," Sören panted. "Oh god..."  
  
Mark pulled his fingers out of Claire and stuck them in Sören's mouth. Tasting her set Sören off, screaming as he spurted over Mark's chest and stomach, and two thrusts later Mark was done, shouting his own release before Sören kissed him, sharing Claire's juices with him. Claire had her big finish then, wailing as the contractions overtook her, so powerful they almost _hurt_. She turned off the vibrator and lay there, her entire body heaving, toes curling, continuing to pulse and throb in an orgasm that seemed to go on forever.  
  
"Holy shit," Sören said, laughing, and then he looked over at Claire with her legs still spread, dazed, and he said, "Holy _fuck_ " in a reverent, hushed tone of voice that made Claire giggle.  
  
"What?" Claire asked.  
  
"You made _quite_ a wet spot," Sören said.  
  
Mark glanced over. "Oh Eru."  
  
Claire giggled harder. "Did I really?" She shifted and could feel the soaked sheet underneath her. "Oh. I guess I did."  
  
"And all that cream dripping from you..." Sören licked his lips. "It looks delicious."  
  
He climbed off Mark's cock then and his head was between Claire's legs. Before he took his first lick he asked her, "May I?"  
  
As shattered as Claire was, the lust in Sören's eyes made her start up again. "Go for it."  
  
Sören's tongue after the vibrator was exquisite. Her clit was swollen and sensitive, and Sören loved kissing it, sucking it, as his fingers reached inside her. Then Claire saw Mark kneeling by the edge of the bed, his face at the curve of Sören's bubble butt, and from the way Sören was moaning into her she knew Mark was rimming him, eating his cum out of him. Claire screamed as she climaxed again, and Sören groaned appreciatively as she contracted under his tongue.  
  
He kept going, licking her more slowly this time, teasing her, until he was getting close, rocking his hips to thrust against Mark's face, fucking his tongue. Mark's hands kneaded Sören's ass, and then just one - Claire knew Mark was stroking himself as he ate Sören, and then there were the moans to prove it. Sören was devouring her now, and when he sucked her clit hard and fast, like it was a small cock, Claire's body gave way to a wild, deep orgasm, thrashing around, squirting on Sören's face. Sören whimpered and shuddered with his own climax, and a few seconds later Mark cried out into Sören's ass, pulling his face back and panting, gasping for breath.  
  
Sören rose up to kiss Claire - she loved tasting herself on him - and then Mark was on the bed again too, spooning Sören, one hand reached out to gently rub Claire's head, play with her hair. Claire took Mark's hand and kissed it, then let him resume the scalp massage, which felt even more wonderful than usual after so many orgasms.  
  
"So, uh, welcome home," Mark said, and Sören and Claire laughed together; Sören turned over to give Mark a little kiss.  
  
"If this is what happens every time we bring you home a stuffed animal, you'll have an entire _ménage à trois_. I mean, a menagerie." Sören gave him an evil grin; that slip was not unintentional at all.  
  
Mark swatted Sören's bum again, making Claire giggle. "No, you will not."  
  
Sören picked up Sparkle Bunny and Hells from the bedtable and made them wiggle their heads like they were talking to each other. This would have been amusing to Claire on its own, but Sören laying there naked and completely debauched - his face was still glistening with her juices - just made Claire double over again, wheezing. "Sparkle Bunny and Hells think Hells needs a friend," Sören informed Mark.  
  
"What, Sparkle Bunny isn't his friend?" And then Mark realized he'd succumbed to the ridiculousness and he facepalmed, groaning loudly.  
  
"Oh, Sparkle Bunny is his friend. But Hells should have even more friends. He was all alone, and people need people. Even... four-legged, plush people." Sören kissed Mark's cheek.  
  
Claire sat up, rummaged in her own suitcase, and brought out the more traditional teddy bear she'd gotten at Build A Bear, making it hop over, realizing that she, too, was naked and this looked completely insane. "Hi," Claire said in a deep voice, one more befitting the bear than her own. "I'm here to be your friend."  
  
"Hi Here To Be Your Friend," Sören made Sparkle Bunny say in a squeaky voice. Then in his own voice, Sören teased, "That's a really unconventional name, Claire, but..."  
  
"OH GODDAMMIT SÖREN."  
  
" _Hells_ ," Mark yelled.  
  
"Oh, so is your unicorn like a Pokemon, he says his own name?" Sören raised an eyebrow.  
  
Mark swatted Sören with the unicorn, and Sören swatted him back with Sparkle Bunny, and soon the two grown men were batting each other with stuffed toys until Claire launched her bear at them... and it landed on Mark's spent cock.  
  
"Wow," Sören said. "Talk about gay bears..."  
  
Claire screamed into the pillow.


End file.
